


Совет Гриндевальда

by jsMirage



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Близился очередной Хэллоуин, а вместе с ним и ежегодная ученическая забава "Соврати Снейпа". Мерлин задери того, кто это придумал! Но последние шесть лет все студенты Хогвартса участвовали в этом состязании, доводя Снейпа до бешенства. И одно дело любовные признания, попытки опоить его амортенцией или открытое кокетство, но совсем другое - стремление потрогать его зад, задрать подол мантии или, выжги Мерлин ему глаза, завалиться в кабинет зельеварения в чем мать родила.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 23





	Совет Гриндевальда

***

Северус Снейп искренне и от души ненавидел свою работу. Временами он очень хотел уволиться, но каждый раз пронырливый Дамблдор напоминал ему о возможном возвращении Темного Лорда, а также о защите единственного отпрыска Лили. Если бы в Снейпе было больше дерьма или меньше любви к единственной девушке его жизни, то он уволился бы. Но время шло, а измученный преподаватель зельеварения так и не сменил свою профессию.

Близился очередной Хэллоуин, а вместе с ним и ежегодная ученическая забава «Соврати Снейпа». Мерлин задери того, кто это придумал! Но последние шесть лет все студенты Хогвартса участвовали в этом состязании, доводя Снейпа до бешенства. И одно дело любовные признания, попытки опоить его амортенцией или открытое кокетство, но совсем другое — стремление потрогать его зад, задрать подол мантии или, выжги Мерлин ему глаза, завалиться в кабинет зельеварения в чем мать родила.

Бедной мадам Помфри прибавлялось хлопот в больничном крыле после каждого Хэллоуина. Так что эта неделя сладостей или гадостей стала самой ненавистной во всем преподавательском составе Хогвартса. МакГонагалл пыталась образумить Снейпа и умоляла его хотя бы не калечить студентов. Каждый раз их диалог начинался со сдержанного шипения Снейпа, который рекомендовал ей охладить пыл студентов, но все же обещал держать себя в руках. Заканчивалось, предсказуемо, большим поступлением пострадавших в больничное крыло под опеку мадам Помфри.

***

В этом году, когда он случайно столкнулся в Хогсмиде с Дамблдором и Гриндевальдом, те любезно предложили ему составить им компанию за ужином. Альбус поднял тему Хэллоуинской недели, за что был одарен самым едким взглядом Снейпа.

— Если желаете, директор, я могу оставить преподавательский пост до первого ноября. Это избавит нас от всех возможных проблем.

— О, Северус, боюсь, я не вправе давать детям недельные каникулы. Многим из них вскоре предстоят СОВ и ЖАБА по твоему предмету. Ты же знаешь, что юные волшебники и волшебницы стремятся попасть в аврорат.

— Тогда не требуйте от меня сдержанности, директор. Я даю им поблажки ровно до тех пор, пока они не переходят черту.

— Я понимаю твое негодование, Северус, но некоторые заклинания, применяемые к детям, значительно жестче, чем они того заслуживают.

— Погодите минутку, — вмешался в беседу Гриндевальд, — насколько я помню, в хэллоуинскую неделю ученики изводят тебя неким спором, из-за которого ты отправляешь их в больничное крыло, а Альбусу приходится терпеть нападки родителей. Но в чем условия этого спора?

— Моя постель, — сквозь зубы ответил Снейп.

— То есть кучка молодняка отчаянно желает забраться к тебе под мантию, профессор? — Гриндевальд заметно развеселился. А от его оценивающего и несколько разочарованного взгляда Снейпу захотелось наслать на этого выскочку какие-нибудь темные чары.

— Кучка молодняка, как ты выразился, включает в себя всех учеников от четырнадцати до семнадцати лет, Геллерт, — объяснил ситуацию Дамблдор.

— Ученики обоих полов? — азартно сверкая глазами, уточнил тот.

Снейп скорбно кивнул. Потому что за неделю этих соревнований по выпрыгиванию из штанов он видел столько членов, сколько даже в общественных банях не имел неудовольствия лицезреть.

— Смотри-ка, Ал! Ты все-таки подал плохой пример детям. Теперь юные волшебники не стесняются подкатывать к мужчинам.

Дамблдор с легким укором посмотрел на ухмыляющегося Гриндевальда и попросил:

— Только не повторяй этого при Малфое, будь любезен. Мне бы не хотелось тратить время на его очередные придирки.

— Хорошо, — с легкостью согласился тот, — давай вернемся к проблеме Северуса. — Гриндевальд пристально посмотрел на него пару секунд, а затем изрек, — просто переспи с кем-нибудь.

— Что?! — в шоке и благоговейном ужасе спросили Дамблдор со Снейпом.

— Все просто. Они будут тебя доставать неделю. Чего проще переспать с кем-нибудь в первый же день?

— Это не этично, — возразил Дамблдор, но Гриндевальд его уже не слушал, продолжая развивать свою мысль:

— Более того! Объяви во всеуслышание, что если в этом году продолжится конкурс на твое непривлекательное тело, то, чтобы избежать утомительных состязаний, ты просто переспишь с первым, кто тебе это предложит.

— Геллерт! — строго оборвал его Дамблдор, подцепляя палочку. Это явно была угроза.

— Все знают, что ты одиночка по натуре. У тебя нет, не было и не будет отношений. Такое заявление отпугнет тех, кто показывает тебе свои прелести забавы ради. А еще желающих поизмываться и тех, кто не захочет иметь с тобой половых связей. А там дело останется за малым — подсыпь своей жертве нужное зелье, измени воспоминания и отправь восвояси.

Снейп смотрел на Геллерта и явно колебался. Такое поведение здорово ударило бы по его репутации. С другой стороны, позволило бы ему переложить ответственность на преподавательский состав. Ведь стоит МакГонагалл и Дамблдору услышать его согласие переспать с первым желающим, как они организуют добровольный дозор под дверьми его кабинета.

— Ты же не собираешься воспользоваться его советом? — с надеждой спросил Дамблдор.

— Я подумаю над этим, — честно признался Снейп, наблюдая, как оба его собеседника держат палочки наготове. Если бы Дамблдор попытался остановить Гриндевальда силой — тот дал бы ему отпор. Именно из-за этого их отношения являлись самыми обсуждаемыми во всей магической Британии. Действительно ли они просто друзья, которые не дают друг другу спуску, или между ними нечто большее? Впрочем, Снейп знал ответ на этот вопрос, как и всякий приближенный к Дамблдору маг.

— Если ты позволишь себе подобное поведение по отношению к ученику, то родительский комитет не позволит тебе остаться в должности.

— Выбирай совершеннолетнего, и им нечем будет крыть, — подсказал Геллерт. — Только опытных волшебников тяжелее будет одурачить. Так что остановись на каком-нибудь простачке. Вроде того рыжего недотепы, который играет на воротах Гриффиндора. Иногда мне кажется, что на него наложили вечные чары Конфундуса.

Снейпа передернуло от одной мысли о том, что Рональд Уиззли будет считаться его любовником.

— Думаю, Драко согласился бы тебе помочь с этой проблемой, — тактично сказал Дамблдор. — Тебе даже чары не придется использовать, он достаточно уважает тебя, чтобы просто подыграть.

Гриндевальд расплылся в довольной улыбке и уставился на Дамблдора.

— Похоже, кому-то очень хочется досадить Малфою-старшему. Его же удар хватит, когда он подумает, что сын переспал с мужчиной. Да еще и с кем-то вроде Северуса.

Гриндевальд никогда не скрывал своего снисходительно-пренебрежительного отношения к Снейпу. Впрочем, с остальными он обращался и того хуже. Казалось, кроме Дамблдора этот человек мало кого поощрял своей симпатией. Впрочем, Снейп не был ранимой душой, которую можно было так легко задеть. Сборище Мародеров закалило его на всю жизнь.

Дамблдор начал оправдываться, дескать, он против этой идеи, просто предложил оптимально допустимый вариант, при котором не потребуется делать громогласных заявлений. А сам Снейп начал обдумывать кандидатуры совершеннолетних волшебников. Почему-то его мысли сами собой возвращались к Поттеру. А точнее, к его глазам. Глазам Лили. Он тряхнул головой и сделал глоток сливочного пива. Хвала Мерлину, Поттер никогда не участвовал в подобных забавах своих сокурсников и не пытался очаровать Снейпа. Возможно, потому что Мальчику-который-выжил и своих проблем хватало.

Но как бы там ни было, совет Гриндевальда показался весьма неплохим. Или же Снейп просто перебрал сливочного пива.

***

Когда настал понедельник хэллоуинской недели, то Снейп с самого утра размышлял, стоит ли ему сделать заявление, как и советовал Гриндевальд, или все же воздержаться. Он думал об этом пока чистил зубы, пока надевал мантию, пока шел в Большой зал, пока уныло ковырялся в своей порции, а потом поднял взгляд и увидел это. Часть учеников отчаянно строили ему глазки, кто-то даже послал воздушный поцелуйчик. Снейп тяжело вздохнул и поднялся со своего места, решив, что лучше раз отмучиться, чем терпеть это еще семь дней. А его терпение было на исходе, так что пациентов у мадам Помфри было бы значительно больше обычного.

Он отчетливо услышал шепот Дамблдора, который о чем-то молил Мерлина, а в ответ на вопрос МакГонагалл все ли с ним в порядке, попросил напомнить ему вечером кое-кого убить. Что ж, отступать было поздно.

Снейп усилил свой голос с помощью палочки и сказал:

— Сегодня началась хэллоуинская неделя и, как я вижу, вы уже приступили к своему идиотскому ежегодному испытанию, — по залу пронеслись смешки. — Что же, в этом году я готов вам подыграть. Победит первый совершеннолетний волшебник, который предложит мне то, что предлагает каждый участник вашего пари.

Зал буквально взорвался. Не хуже, чем в тот момент, когда во время квиддича один из игроков ловит снитч. Снейп развернулся, оправил свою мантию и вышел из зала.

***

Гриндевальд, пронырливый болотный черт, оказался прав! Желающих оказаться в крючковатых объятиях неприятного профессора зельеварения действительно не находилось. Никаких записок, никаких подарков, никаких очередей перед кабинетом. Благослови Мерлин смекалку таких, как Гриндевальд.

Половина дня прошла спокойно и тихо. Единственный раз его покой нарушила Панси Паркинсон, но она явилась, чтобы попросить запасной учебник по зельеварению, так как ее экземпляр сжег дракон на уроке ухода за магическими существами, а новый доставят только через три дня. В момент, когда она заявилась на порог его кабинета, у Снейпа сердце замерло в груди от ужаса, а голову посетила неприятная мысль о том, что даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь, он бы просто не смог прикинуться, будто у них что-то было… Благо зелье и подложные воспоминания покорно ждали своего владельца. К счастью, Панси на них не претендовала.

Когда на пороге его кабинета объявился Поттер, то Снейп и мысли не допустил, что тот пришел за обещанной наградой. Может, тоже за учебником или ингредиентом. Поттер учился на седьмом курсе и активно готовился стать аврором, так что даже на уроках Снейпа действительно старался.

— Что вам нужно, Поттер? — прямо спросил он, внимательно его рассматривая. Как и всякий растущий организм, тот менялся день ото дня. Он был не очень высокого роста, но раздался в плечах, а благодаря постоянным тренировкам по квиддичу, развил неплохую мускулатуру. Его глаза, сверкающие и наглые, так напоминали глаза Лили, но при этом разительно отличались от них. Гарри смотрел на мир иначе, и это находило отражение в каждой детали его внешности.

— Пришел получить обещанную вами награду, если вы не успели отдать ее кому-то другому.

Он был серьезен и немного зол. Снейп с ухмылкой подумал, что Поттер решил поквитаться с ним таким образом.

— Как видите, желающих не так много. Никто пока не просил меня ни о чем.

Гарри облизал губы, после чего взмахнул палочкой, запирая за собой двери. Снейп удивленно вскинул брови. Ему хотелось в своей привычной саркастичной манере отметить поведение Поттера, но любопытство все же пересилило. Так что он предпочел молча наблюдать за тем, как же развернутся события дальше.

— Знаете ли вы условия спора, профессор? — спросил Гарри, блуждая по кабинету и осматривая многочисленные котлы, склянки и ингредиенты.

— Я имею общее представление, исходя из того, что наговорили мне ученики за все прошедшие годы, но всегда было любопытно, какова же цена победы, что многие так отчаянно к ней стремятся?

Гарри ухмыльнулся, после чего подошел к Снейпу и сказал, глядя ему в глаза:

— Я расскажу вам все подробности этого пари после того, как вы отдадите мне победу.

— Как и всегда, Поттер, вы готовы пойти по головам, лишь бы заполучить очередной кубок. Вам жизненно необходимо быть первым.

— А вы все так же меня недооцениваете, профессор.

— Что ж… идемте в мою спальню. Если не струсите.

Гарри в очередной раз облизнул пересохшие губы.

— Я гриффиндорец, профессор, — напомнил он.

— Тогда следуйте за мной, Поттер.

Снейп взмахом палочки снял чары Гарри с двери и открыл ее. Когда они оказались в коридоре, он запер кабинет и направился в свою комнату, не обращая внимания на следовавшего за ним по пятам Поттера.

Помещения, отданные преподавателю зельеварения, представляли из себя нечто среднее между библиотекой и филиалом кладовки с ингредиентами. Но тут скорее была вина самого Снейпа. Он не избалован домашним уютом или теплом семейного очага. Все, что занимало его время — были книги и новые знания. Он радовался древнему фолианту, как школьник радуется новой метле. А коллекционирование редких и необычных ингредиентов было чем-то вроде его хобби.

Гарри сдержанно осмотрел помещение, отмечая множество шкафов, единственное кресло перед камином, небольшой круглый столик между стеллажами и отгороженную массивными темно-бордовыми шторами спальную часть.

— Хотите сливочного пива или чего покрепче? — спросил Снейп.

— Нет, спасибо, профессор.

— Как пожелаете, а я, пожалуй, выпью.

Снейп подошел к одному из шкафов и опустил вниз дверцу, ставшую теперь небольшой барной стойкой. Изучив бутылочки и графины, он наполнил один из бокалов огневиски.

— Точно не передумаете, Поттер? — уточнил Снейп.

— При всем уважении к вам, профессор, но мне не хотелось бы оказаться отравленным.

Это заявление вызвало едкую улыбку у Снейпа.

— Если бы я решил избавиться от вас, Поттер, то не стал бы травить.

— Я все еще уверен, что на четвертом курсе я пролежал неделю у миссис Помфри благодаря вам.

Снейп пожал плечами. Он никогда не отрицал и не подтверждал этих утверждений. Но Поттер вечно влипал в неприятности, а в то время в Хогвартсе гостили последователи Темного Лорда. Так что больничное крыло оказало Гарри определенную услугу, изолировав от нежелательных столкновений.

Гарри так и стоял посреди комнаты, наблюдая, как Снейп потягивает свой напиток.

— Что стоите, Поттер? Можете раздеваться, — с явной издевкой сказал тот.

Гарри с вызовом посмотрел на него, после чего послушно начал расстегивать мантию. Он не спускал глаз со Снейпа и, вопреки его ожиданиям, не проявил ни тени смущения или отвращения. Сразу видно — истинный последователь Дамблдора. Вот только Снейп не собирался становиться его Гриндевальдом. Нужно было побыстрее заканчивать с этим фарсом.

Он залпом допил свой огневиски и подошел к Гарри.

— Хотите меня поцеловать, Поттер? — вкрадчиво спросил он.

— Я… да, мне бы этого хотелось, профессор, — шепотом ответил тот, в очередной раз облизывая губы.

Гарри скинул свою мантию на пол, оставшись в кофте с длинным рукавом и логотипом Гриффиндора, а также в простых черных брюках. Он снял очки и вопросительно посмотрел на Снейпа. Ситуация была не столько неловкой, сколько комичной, на вкус Северуса, но отступать было поздно. Он приблизился к Гарри, приподнял его лицо за подбородок и сдержанно коснулся его губ. Снейп никогда не был ловеласом или сердцеедом, за ним не увивались толпы поклонников, как за Поттером, и опыта в поцелуях хоть и хватало, но до профессионала ему было далеко. Возможно, поэтому он так опешил, когда Гарри двинулся ему навстречу, тесно вжимаясь в его тело, перехватывая инициативу в поцелуе и проникая языком ему в рот. Это было очень мокро и жадно, по-юношески пылко и настойчиво.

Снейп настолько растерялся, поддаваясь забурлившим в нем эмоциям, что практически упустил момент, когда Поттер потерял сознание, падая на пол.

— Что б тебя, — тяжело дыша, выругался он. По плану Снейп должен был поймать его и не позволить ему удариться. К счастью, его полы были устланы толстым ворсистым ковром. Так что Гарри не мог сильно ушибиться.

Он тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на Поттера, после чего вытащил палочку и взмахнул ею, поднимая его и перенося на свою кровать. Он раздел его до нижнего белья и уложил под толстое одеяло. В его подземелье было холодно, а Снейп не хотел, чтобы Поттер заработал себе простуду. Финальным аккордом стало заклинание. Фантазия Гарри должна была создать воспоминание о том, чем продолжился их поцелуй. На утро Снейп выпроводит его вон и забудет об этом, как о страшном сне. А через несколько месяцев чары развеются, и Гарри узнает правду. Идеальный план. За исключением того, что ночевать ему предстояло в кресле. Но оно того определенно стоило.

***

Пробуждение, которое ждало Снейпа, было самым неожиданным из всех возможных! Гарри слишком привык подниматься ни свет, ни заря, чтобы выкроить лишний час для тренировок. Так что он проснулся первым и решил продолжить то, на чем они остановились прежде, чем он вырубился. От неожиданности Снейп отшвырнул его чарами, запустив Поттера в ближайший шкаф. К счастью, охранявшие его собственность заклинания не позволили нанести хоть какой-то вред древним книгам.

— Что вы себе позволяете, Поттер? — прошипел Снейп, поднимаясь и утирая рот тыльной стороной ладони.

— Я в порядке, спасибо, что спросил, — с присущей ему яростью ответил Гарри, поднимаясь с ковра (серьезно! хвала домовикам, постелившим эту прелесть в покоях Снейпа).

— Можете также поблагодарить меня за то, что я не использовал более смертоносные чары.

— За это тоже спасибо, Сев.

— Сев?! — лицо Снейпа пошло мелкой рябью, как от брошенного в водную гладь камешка.

— Мне не называть тебя по имени, пока ты не примешь окончательное решение? — уточнил Гарри.

— Окончательное решение по какому поводу?

— Я о нашем вчерашнем разговоре, — напомнил Гарри.

Снейп скользнул к нему в голову, с опаской просматривая сотканные заклятием воспоминания. Мерлинова борода! Поттер не представлял никаких скабрезных пошлостей. В его фантазиях дальше поцелуев и нежных обжиманий на постели они не пошли. Вместо этого ему вздумалось поговорить с ним по душам! И даже хуже того! Гарри признался ему в любви, а Снейп из его фантазий обещал обдумать это.

— Я был пьян, — солгал он.

— Северус, тебе нечего бояться, — заверил Гарри, приближаясь к нему. — Как и обещал, я не брошу тебя, не предам. Я буду любить тебя и заботиться о тебе, — он попытался коснуться его щеки, но Снейп увернулся от его пальцев. — Я знаю, с каким трудом ты подпускаешь к себе людей. Но у нас есть время, я не буду торопить тебя.

— Мерлин! Поттер, все дело в споре.

— Точно, я обещал рассказать про условия, — спохватился Гарри. — Суть была не в том, чтобы тебя соблазнить, а чтобы довести до кипения и взбесить. Ты хоть резок и ядовит, но редко вспыхиваешь вулканом. Так что ежегодно победитель определялся по травмам, которые ты наносил в порыве гнева. А вывести тебя из себя нужно было флиртом и подкатами. Так что стоило тебе заявить о победе первого попросившего, как пари отменилось.

Гарри сиял свойственной ему улыбкой победителя.

— Выходит… все это, — Снейп обвел спальню рукой, — было не обязательно?

— Обязательно, потому что я давно влюблен в тебя. И рад, что мы наконец поговорили.

В его мыслях Снейп прочел все, что хотел и не хотел знать. Гарри не занимался с ним сексом в своих фантазиях, потому что хотел получить все не из-за обещания, данного школьникам, а по любви. Хренов недобитый романтик, который смотрел на него влюбленным взглядом. Так же, как Лили всегда смотрела на Джеймса.

— Твои глаза… — прошептал Снейп, а затем отвернулся. — Мне нужно время, Поттер. Очень много времени.

— Я не стану тебя торопить и буду ждать столько, сколько потребуется.

Гарри подхватил свою мантию с пола и вышел вон.

Снейп прикрыл лицо ладонью, после чего прошептал:

— Чтобы я еще хоть раз послушался совета Гриндевальда!

***

Рон скептически таращился на свою маму, которая мило ворковала со Снейпом.

— Гарри…

— Ни слова, Рон, — оборвал он. — Мы встречаемся, пора бы тебе привыкнуть к этой мысли.

— Я честно почти привык! — заверил тот. — Но вы больше трех лет никак не могли разобраться, а теперь он встречает с нами Рождество…

— Если тебя смущает его компания, то мы можем отметить и дома.

— Да не кипятись ты так, Гарри! Просто… хотя бы не целуй его при мне, ладно?

Гарри ухмыльнулся, понимая, что теперь просто обязан сделать это!

— При тебе не буду, — заверил он.

— Спасибо, друг!

***

— Рон, дорогой, сходи, пожалуйста, на кухню, — попросила миссис Уизли. — Позови Гарри и Северуса за стол.

Тот кивнул, пытаясь прожевать пирожок, который запихнул в рот полностью. Все же некоторые привычки невозможно было из него вытравить. Так что во время еды Рон продолжал вести себя, как истинный варвар.

А еще, поглощенный трапезой, он даже не заметил следившего за ними патронуса. Потому, заявившись на кухню, бедолага угодил в ловушку своего закадычного друга.

— Мерлин! Гарри! — осуждающе пискнул Рон, брезгливо отворачиваясь. Все же зрелище того, как его лучший друг присосался к тому самому Снейпу, это не то, что Рон хотел бы видеть рождественским вечером. Но этой парочке на его желания было совершенно наплевать.


End file.
